Future Panisa
Future Panisa (未来のパニス''Mirai no Panisu'') is a main character in “The Terror of Cell”, a fanfic written by Nimbus.69. She is the younger sister of Future Trunks and the daughter of Future Bulma and Future Vegeta. Having Saiyajin blood in her from her father, Panisa has the ability to go Super Saiyajin or any higher levels. Panisa was first introduced at the end of chapter one, where she and her brother confront Freeza and his soldiers. Since then, she has been a central character in the story. Apperance Panisa is a tall slender woman, being a bit shorter than her brother. She has long black straight hair tied back into a high ponytail with a lock of hair that hangs down near the right side of her face and has blue eyes like her brother and mother. She often wears a baggy white shirt over a magenta pink long sleeved shirt. She wears light blue leggings and golden boots with this outfit. After awhile, this outfit became too ripped up and damaged to be worn. When this happens, she and the other Sajyajins receive new Saiyajin battle armor. This wears this armor until the end of the Cell game saga. After this, she changed back to her original outfit, which was fixed by Bulma. In the Wrath of Buu, she wears a blue shirt with a V-neck and sleeves that go to her shoulders. Under this shirt, she wears a long sleeved yellow shirt. With this outfit she wore black baggy pants shoved into her white boots. She also wears white gloves with this outfit. Personality Like her older brother, Panisa is very serious and cautious, often not talking unless addressed or needed. Her most noticeable trait is her calmness during battles, such as when 16 was introduced, she did not panic like her brother did and hid her anger and shock. Panisa often keeps distant from the other fighters, and does not speak unless addressed or needed. She is also a bit wiser in battle than her older brother, such as when she tried to convince him not to fight Androids 17 and 18 during “The history of Trunks”. However, under all her seriousness and quietness, Panisa is good at heart. She often shows affection and concern towards her allies, especially Trunks and Tamera. She has a soft spot to Tamera, who she is good friends with and sees her like her younger sister. She often becomes angered at the sight of her allies being hurt, although usually controls her anger. Panisa often looks out for her allies, and usually helps them if needed. However, in very rare cases, Panisa can become angered beyond control and snap. When this occurs, she becomes noticeably stronger and often cannot control her power. She also has a very hard time telling who or who isn’t her ally Panisa has a severe asthma issue that often gets in the way during battles, such as against Future Androids 17 and 18 in the History of Trunks, were this issue almost killed her, although Future Tamera saved her from the androids in time. History Panisa was born in Age 769, making her two years younger than her brother. By this time, the world is already being destroyed by the Androids with all the Z-fighters (except her father and Gohan) dead. Not long after she is born, her father Future Vegeta is killed by the androids. She often tried to contain her anger whenever the androids attacked, although at times become to angry to control herself and flies out. In this time, Goku has died from a heart virus six months before the androids arrive, leaving the Z-fighters without one of their greatest fighters. Six months after his death, All the Z-fighters other than Gohan, Tamera, and Vegeta are killed. Not very long after the first android attack, Panisa is conceived by Vegeta. However, not long after this, Vegeta is killed by the androids. Over the course of 13 years, Tamera decided to train Panisa, similar to how Gohan trains Trunks. Tamera is around 12 at this time. Panisa is shown to have a somewhat easier time going Super Saiyajin, as she is shown to have greater rage towards the Androids. However, like her brother, cannot find the motivation to trigger the transformation. One day, Tamera and Panisa accidentally stumble onto the androids. Enraged at the androids for causing her husband Gohan to lose his left arm, Tamera brutally attacks the androids for the sake of her husband and child Clamenta. When Tamera is double teamed by 17 and 18, Panisa gathers her courage and attacks 18 by ripping at her hair, which 18 begins strangling her for. Seeing this, Tamera is forced to save Panisa’s life. However, in the worst of times, Panisa’s asthma problem starts up, leaving her unable to fight. Panisa eventually passes out, which the androids see as an opportunity to kill her. Just like how present day Tamera cuts off 18’s hair to save Trunks from 18, Tamera does the same to lure her away from the unconscious girl. Enraged, 18 brutally attacks the Saiyajin warrior. Tamera successfully lures them away from Panisa but is killed by 18 when she breaks her neck. Gohan and Trunks find Panisa and gives her the asthma medicine. When Panisa finds Tamera’s dead body, she breaks down in tears and becomes Super Saiyajin for the first time. When Gohan sees the body of his wife, he becomes enraged and goes off to fight the androids, but nor before knocking out Trunks and Panisa. At this time, Trunks also goes Super Saiyajin when seeing Gohan’s dead body. Over the course of three years, Panisa trains with her older brother Trunks, but never fights the androids, saying that “There’s no way to beat them unless they have true training from true masters”. After saving her brother from the androids, Bulma shows them the time machine, which she hopes will save the future and Goku. Upon traveling back in the past, Panisa and Trunks met their father and the two often try to gain his respect. However, Panisa grows to dislike her father, espically when he didn’t save Bulma and Baby Trunks after their car exploded. Panisa even tells Tamera that she thinks her father is “a horrid bastard who’s too self absorbed in his Saiyajin heritage to see common sense and is rotten beyond repair” Everytime she and her brother go back in time, a new time is created, each unaffected by the other, which is why they didn’t go back in time to destroy the androids before they were awakened, as it would not affected their time at all. Should they have done this, the time machine would run out of power and they would be stuck in the past forever. The terror of Cell Meeting Goku